Proud Parents (F Jesse)
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (Takes place after 'MCSM: With You'.) After Jesse and Petra come back home, things change majorly. And now Axel and Olivia will have a kid. There's another version of this with male Jesse. (P.S, Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?) (Rated for sexual themes, alcohol, depression, self harm, violence towards minors and mains, mentions of drugs and theft, character death, and swearing.)
1. Taking it to the Next Level

It was another day after Jesse and Petra came home, the whole team is finally staying in one place, and Axel and Olivia's relationship was found out. The said couple were in a guest bedroom in the Order Hall, sitting on the deep blue bed and cuddling with each other happily. "I love you, hon.", Olivia said, "Love you too, babe.", Axel replied. They leaned their heads closer to each other, kissing each other on the lips. After thirty seconds, they stopped kissing. Axel and Olivia were doing this for a year after the Witherstorm incident. They could still remember the moment when they first fell for each other...

 _...Flashback..._

They were chatting outside of town, when suddenly, they touched hands. It didn't bother them, so they soon started holding hands. Then at one point, they looked into each other's eyes, and the spark happened completely. Olivia saw a handsome, strong, semi-sensitive male, and Axel saw a beautiful, smart, semi-humorous female, both who care about their friends. The two let go of each other's hands, starting to smile and blush, now seeing each other a competely different way.

"Axel?", Olivia spoke up, "Yeah?", Axel replied, "You felt that too, right?", she asked him, "Sure did.", he answered. They leaned closer together and realized, "Olivia, I think I loved you from the start.", Axel confessed, "I think I loved you from the start too, Axel.", Olivia confessed as well, the two smiled brightly, "Maybe we should be boyfriend and girlfriend, but hide it. Y'know, so no one would get mad. What do you say?", Axel asked, "Let's do it.", Olivia answered. The two kissed on the lips and eventually started making out, no one saw them once at that point in time. It was the start of a beautiful romance.

 _...End of flashback..._

Axel looked at the black haired girl and was about to ask the question he wanted to for a while. "Oh hey, um, Olivia?", he started, "What is it, Axel?", Olivia asked, the two looked over at each other, "We've been boyfriend and girlfriend for year and, well, I was wondering, do you wanna take it up a natch?", Axel asked, Olivia smiled, "Okay, sure. But what if Jesse wakes up from it?", she pointed out, Axel scoffed soflty, "You know that she's a heavy sleeper, it'll be fine.", he reassured, Olivia chuckled, "Alright, alright. I wanna do this too, anyway.", she said, "Yes, let's do it!", Axel shouted. Olivia took of her hat and goggles, and Axel took off his jacket.

And a minute later, the two were underneath the bed sheets naked, Axel brushed his fingers against the skin of Olivia's stomach, causing her to give out moans of ecstasy, "Axel, cut it out...", the blushing girl said, Axel chuckled lovingly before he stopped. Suddenly Olivia got on top of Axel, "Just a heads-up, you're my first. So be gentle.", the black haired male said, "Don't worry. You're my first, too.", Olivia answered, the two briefly kissed on the lips and then stopped, "Let's start off slowly, shall we?", Axel insisted, the two smiled at each other, "That works for me- WHOOP!", Olivia answered. The two were doing the act for half the night, Jesse was still deep asleep, (she really is such a heavy sleeper).

 _ **That's only chapter one, folks...**_


	2. Pregnant and Jesse's Pain

The next morning, they woke up. Olivia got up and went to the bathroom to put on her clothes and everything first, and then Axel got up and put his clothes on. Axel was friends with his girlfriend for five years and knew she would take a couple minutes in the bathroom, so he wait a few for her to come out. All of the sudden, after about four minutes, he heard her gasping, "Axel, look at this!", she exclaimed running over to him and showing him a positive home pregnancy test, "Whoa. Olivia, does that mean-?", Axel started, "Yes, you're gonna be a father!", Olivia continued, the dark haired guy was so excited, "What, really?! YAY! Wait, do you want it?", he asked, "I do, more than anything.", Olivia joyfully said as she nodded. Axel picked her up and spun around with her in his arms, the two laughing happily. This was big news.

Later, everybody was in the main hall eating breakfast, including all of the New Order, Radar, Nell, Ivor, and the old Ocelots/Blaze Rods. Olivia put her hands over Axel's eyes, "Guess who~.", she told him, "Heh, okay~.", he answered her, "Let's see, does she wear pearl earring?", he guessed, "Yes.", Olivia answered, "Does she have black hair?", Axel guessed again, "Yes.", Olivia answered again, "Is she the most beautiful girl in the world?", Axel guessed AGAIN, "I wouldn't say that.", Olivia answered AGAIN, "Well then, I guess I don't know who it is.", Axel replied, "Okay, okay. Maybe to you. Yes.", Olivia answered for the second time. "Is it Olivia?", Axel asked, she takes her hands off his eyes, "Correct.", she answered sweetly.

The two quickly kissed on the lips, "Aww...", the former Blaze Rods said at seeing such a cute couple admire each other, "That might be Gill and Maya sometime soon.", Aiden teased, "AIDEN!", the male and female shouted before punching their friend and former boss, "Ha-ha, ow.", Aiden laughed. Nell smiled, "You dudes would make a good couple like them.", she said, Gill and Maya blushed at each other, "We have an announcement!", Axel said, "We might have taken it to the next level.", Olivia added. Everyone else's mouth hung open, and when they closed them, Aiden used his hand. The awkwardness will die down soon.

"You DIDN'T.", Jesse said, "We did, Jesse!", Axel talked back, "I'm pregnant!", Olivia revealed. Lukas and Petra smiled, Aiden, Gill, and Maya did the same and gestured a thumbs-up, and Nell and Radar smiled at each other, "That's great, I'm happy for you guys!", Radar said, "Yeah, man! And since I was taught to be a nurse, I could totally help you when the time is right!", Nell added, "Well congratulations, you two!", Ivor told the couple. Jesse didn't seem as happy as everyone else, "Ivor, what if the same happened with Ellegaard and Magnus? Would you congratulate them, like really? They might bring new enemies that'll be after the kid!", she protested.

Axel and Olivia started getting mad, "Jesse, we don't care. We WANT this baby.", Olivia defended herself and Axel, "Yeah, so step off.", Axel defended himself and Olivia. Something came to Jesse's head, words spoken by a man and a woman, _"Ugh, we don't care. We WANT this baby."_ , _"Yeah, so step off."_ , and then Jesse snapped, "You did not just talk back to me like that. Come here!", she said before she grabbed Olivia by the arm, "Hey!", Olivia shouted before pulling her arm away. "You're going to get an abortion RIGHT NOW, Olivia.", Jesse said, "No!", Axel and Olivia shouted, "Olivia, Axel, this is your last warning. Either get an abortion, or I'm kicking you out of the order.", Jesse threatened.

A dramatic/awkward silence fell before Axel and Olivia spoke up, "Then, I quit.", Olivia responded, "So do I.", Axel added. Without warning, the couple punched Jesse, knocking her down, and then they left. Jesse remembered her parents doing the same thing to her. "Damn.", Nell spoke her mind, "Yeah.", Radar responded, "That didn't go well.", Ivor said, Nell and Radar glared at him. "Jesse, what the hell was that?!", Petra said, "I... was just trying to help.", Jesse murmured, "By forcing them to change their minds?", Gill asked, "Yeah, I don't think that's right.", Maya replied, "If they want to keep the kid, let them. It's not hurting anyone, except you it seems.", Aiden scowled. As the three spoke, Jesse got up slowly, bitter tears starting to stream down her face.

Jesse turned around viciously, "You don't understand! My parents were just like Axel and Olivia, but when they had a girl instead of a boy, they treated me like a slave! I-I just want history to not repeat itself!", she said before she ran away, "Jesse, wait-!", Lukas shouted before Jesse got the hallway that leads to her room, "Ugh, dammit!", he muttered. Petra, Aiden, Gill, and Maya raised their swords in anger, "Did Jesse's parents do something to her? How about we leisurely decapitate them?", Petra said angrily, "No, no, no!", Nell and Radar protested, "Who would've thought? Jesse was horribly beaten in the past.", Ivor said, Lukas got a little tense.

Two minutes later, Jesse was sitting down on the floor in her room, the edge of her diamond sword a bit bloody, deep cuts on her forearms bleeding profusely, her black hair covering her eyes. She crawled over to a mirror, her blood trailing down her arms, "Well, look at yourself. You were supposed to be a good leader, but you tried to force your friend to do something they didn't want to just stop an outcome that happened forever ago, and now all your friends probably hate you.", she said to herself, "Mom and Dad were right, you would grow up to be useless. Everyone else that likes you just sees you as a hero, not a person. The only time anyone truly care was after you escaped from being their personal little bi-", she continued before slamming her head into the mirror and shattering it, "URGH!", she grunted as she did so.

"What was that?", Lukas asked, he and the others were outside Jesse's bedroom door and only heard the loudest noises. They rammed the door open and gasped at what they saw, it was Jesse laying in front of the broken mirror with her head and arms bleeding and her diamond sword across from her. Lukas, Petra, Nell, and Radar ran over to her as Ivor and the other three trail closely behind, "Jesse!", Petra exclaimed, "Just leave me alone.", Jesse said, "No way, we care about you!", Lukas responded, "But-", Jesse started to say, "Stop! Listen, I know how you don't want Axel and Olivia's kid to live the life you did, but it won't be like that. Sure your parents didn't get what they wanted and were assholes to you because of it, but I don't think Axel and Olivia care about it's gender! Don't give up because of this, please!", Lukas cut her off. Jesse smiled before temporarily passing out, Ivor cleaned the wounds and healed them best he could at that moment. Thank, goodness.

An hour later, Axel and Olivia came across Jesse, racked with regret. They flinched seeing the badly rapped wounds and her tear-stained face, they walked over cautiously, "Hey, Jesse.", Axel spoke, Jesse looked at them, "Hey, guys.", Jesse responded, "So, we were thinking about what you said about it getting in the way, we still didn't do it yet, so-", Olivia said before Jesse interrupted her, "No, don't do it. I know what I said, but I shouldn't choose your choices on having a kid. I wanted you to get an abortion so you weren't gonna turn into the kind of parents I had, abusing your child for being an individual because it's not the gender you wanted. But you don't care about that, right?", Jesse spoke up. Axel and Olivia reassuringly shook their heads, causing Jesse to calmly smile. "If you guys want this kid, then you can keep it.", she said, "AGH!", she squeaked as Axel and Olivia hugged her tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!", the happy couple cheered, "Easy, I can't breathe and you're making my wounds itch! Also I don't think Olivia should be jumping like that!", Jesse exclaimed.

 ** _This just might gonna be great..._**


	3. Lukesse

That night, everyone was at a pub, drinking either alcohol or water. Lukas, Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Ivor were wearing their season one outfits, Nell and Radar were still dressed the current way they do, and the rest of the group were wearing something more elaborate. Aiden, Gill, and Maya were wearing jean jackets over their season one clothes, Maya was wearing a tank-top variation of her shirt and her shoulders exposed. Jesse, on the other hand, wore jeans the same blue as her usual overalls and a white tank-top with red trim with one of the sleeves off of her shoulder. They were all sitting at the same booth, which is kind surprising since there's eleven of them.

While Jesse was ordering Lukas's drinks and her own drink, everyone else was having a great time. "And so I said, 'Hero? I don't even know her!'", Axel crack the rest of a joke, everyone in the booth laughed at it, except Lukas who just looks very down, "Hey, man. What's wrong, still thinking about Jesse?", Nell said, "Well, yeah.", he replied. He could tell the she and Radar had a couple of drinks in them, where as Aiden, Gill, and Maya had three more than them, Ivor had only one, Axel had six, Petra had one, and Olivia only drank water, which was fine considering she shouldn't if she's pregnant. "Relax, Lukas. We're all having fun.", Radar added, "I know, but I can't!", he shouted. Jesse was leaning confidently against the bar, "And one Molotov cocktail to that booth, and make it snappy.", she said, pointing at her friends' booth and snapping her fingers, "Sure thing, ma'am.", the bartender said kindly.

Jesse's expression changed as she turned her gaze to her friends, overhearing something and walking towards them. "It's just... After hearing about Jesse's abusive parents, it... it reminded me of when I was a teen. I had minor depression. I'm over it now, but I was stealing painkillers back then. My parents were happy once I stopped.", Lukas explained, "Oh, my word...", Olivia said, "Gee...", Axel said, Nell and Radar looked at each other in concern, "Aiden, what do you make of it?", Ivor asked, "I don't know, he never told us this.", Aiden answered, Gill and Maya nodded. Petra tapped Lukas on his shoulder, "It's okay, Lukas. I know how you feel. I was abandoned by my parents when I was ten and had to teach myself how to survive in extreme cases, kind of a 'same pain, different scenario' situation.", she tried to help him feel better, "Oh, really?", Jesse said, surprising everyone else, causing them to scream. "Jesse, don't do that!", Lukas shakily shouted as the others panted.

"Is that why we came here, for the 'Problems-We-Don't-Tell-Jesse-The-Team-Leader' club?", Jesse said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "Not intentionally no, I came to celebrate. Father Axel Party Mode, WHOO!", Axel said, throwing his fists around and slamming Lukas's head on the table, "Oh. Crap, whoops. I'm sorry, Lukas.", Axel continued as Lukas lifted his head back up, "Ow!", the blonde groaned, Jesse sat down and sighed, "Well the drinks I ordered for us are coming, so you could relax now.", she said. Soon the bartender brought over one a Molotov cocktail for Jesse and two Jack Daniels for Lukas, the two carefully grabbed their drinks. Lukas took a small sip from one, flinching at the taste. Nell and Radar sniggered.

"Chug it down, you shouldn't be careful because I have to. Just have fun.", Olivia said, "Alright, alright!", Lukas responded, he chugged the whole glass he was sipping from, flinching harder and causing Nell and Radar to chuckle, "Whew! Okay, that's one. Now for the other.", he continued as he chugged down the other, being more used to it that time. A few minutes later, everyone apart from Jesse and Olivia was still drunk and Lukas had three more Jack Daniels, "Wow, y-you guys were right, I feel soooooo much b-better.", he slurred calmly. Jesse gritted her teeth grumbling and suddenly picks up her drink, chugging it all down, "You know what?! I wanted to have fun, so I'm singing tonight!", she shouted as she got up and went, Aiden, Gill, and Maya walking after her. When the song was chosen, she began singing.

A couple minutes after that, everyone was going home. Jesse grabbed Lukas and brought him to her place, which is considered their place since they were dating at the time. When they got there, Jesse lied him down a couch. Jesse stared at him and pulled out an ice pack from nowhere, placing in on his head, "You know, Axel could drink as much you did tonight and get only half as drunk.", she said, "S-Shut up, jackass.", Lukas responded laughing, Jesse's eyes trailed of to the ceiling for a second before looking back at him, "How much alcohol do you think were in those five drinks you had?", Jesse asked, "Let's see, u-um, about e-eleven beers worth, maybe?", Lukas answered in speculation, "Aw, Lukas. Oh well, dumb mistake on my part.", Jesse replied. She then took the ice pack off Lukas's head, opened it up, and poured the frozen water onto him. Sobering up, he spit and sputter for a couple seconds, and then his vision finally cleared.

Suddenly Lukas remembered something else he suppressed by drinking, "Jesse!", he shouted, he suddenly sat up and rapped his arm around her, giving her a tight hug, "Don't do it again, don't hurt yourself like that again. You scared Aiden, Gill, and Maya. You scared Nell and Radar. You scared Axel and Olivia. You scared Petra and Ivor. And you scared ME...", he continued as tears came down his face, "I'm so sorry I did that, Lukas. Everything just got me, I'm sorry everyone saw.", Jesse apologized as she hugged him back just as tight, "I won't do it again, I don't want to make you upset again.", she assured, smiling as silent tears built up in her green eyes. The two let go of each other and wiped away their tears, then they smiled and kissed each other on the cheek. Jesse pushed Lukas over with one hand chuckling, "C'mon, you know you love me~.", Lukas spoke seductively, "Yeah, I do~.", Jesse responded seductively as he sat up, the two then gave each other a much lighter hug.

The next morning, Jesse was still asleep in her bedroom, Lukas gingerly shook her to wake her up, and sure enough, it worked. She opened her eyes to his familiar face and smiled, "Good morning, Luke.", she said sweetly, "Good morning, Jess.", Lukas responded, Jesse got up stretching and yawning, "Any reason for that pleasant awakening?", she asked, Lukas blushed, "Well, I kind of wanted to take thing further like Axel and Olivia did.", he answered, Jesse giggled, "Maybe in a few months at night.", she replied. Lukas shrugged, "Alright, but before then, you better practice with sleeping with one eye open.", he teased, Jesse sighed, "Whatever.", she calmly said, she pulled a bottle of pepper spray and used it on herself to do just that, causing her to scream, "Quick, rub it out! Rub it out!", she shouted. Lukas got closer before Jesse stopped being blinded, "Wait a minute... Nice try, you clever boy.", she taunted playfully, Lukas chuckled as she rubbed her watering eyes. Then the two briefly kissed on the lips and got ready for the day. Everyone else was wearing their newer outfits again too, all waiting in the main hall for their leader.

 _ **Oh, boy...**_


	4. Proposal (Luketra?)

Two hours later, Jesse knocked on the bathroom door trying to get Olivia out to the main hall, she was waiting with Aiden, Gill, and Maya to get her to the others. "Olivia, everyone is waiting on you!", Jesse spoke up, then suddenly a loud thud was heard, "Uh-oh.", she continued. The four busted through, only to find Olivia lying on the floor with a bucket right in front of her looking pale, "Olivia, are you okay?", Jesse asked, "Yeah, I think so... Oh wait, hold on.", Olivia responded before vomiting into the bucket, "Ew!", Aiden said. Jesse nodded, "Morning sickness? It's part of being pregnant, Nell told me.", she said, "Anything else she said will happen?", Olivia asked, "...She also said other 'side-effects' vary.", Jesse answered, Olivia sighed, "That doesn't exactly help.", she muttered. Jesse and Aiden helped her up and they all left to the others. They found Axel tapping his fingers together and run up to them when he saw Olivia, "Babe, are you alright?! I was getting worried!", he shouted.

"It's okay, hon. I just got a little sick, but-", she responded, "SICK?!", Axel cut her off, "Aw, cute. He calls her 'babe' and she calls him 'hon'~.", Maya said, "Yeah~.", Gill responded, Aiden smiled before turning to Axel, "Calm down, it's just nausea. Part of 'the deal'.", he explained. Axel sighed and calmed down, they were obviously not prepared. Axel and Olivia nearly collapsed to the floor in unison, but Lukas and Petra caught them right before they hit the ground. Axel from his anxiety, and Olivia from earlier. "Okay, we need to read more about the symptoms.", Lukas stated, "Yeah.", Petra agreed, Jesse nodded. Just then Axel remembered something, something he was waiting long enough to do. "Wait hold on, guys! I just remembered something!", he said before getting down on one knee in front of Olivia and pulled out a golden ring from his inventory, "Olivia... I know this is a bit sudden, but... Will you marry me?", he asked with an honest passion. Everyone else gasped, Olivia was speechless.

"Oh, Axel... Yes! Yes, I will marry you!", Olivia answered with the same honest passion. Axel stood up and he and Olivia hugged, everyone was happy too. "May I be the wedding planner?", Ivor asked, the couple then let go of each other, "Yeah, definitely!", Axel answered, "You do have an eye for this sort of thing, we'd like that.", Olivia agreed, Ivor smiled. "Well, what about the Officiant, and the Bridesmaids, and the Ushers?", Maya asked, "And the Ring Bearer, and the Best Man, and the Godparents?", Gill added, "Let's slow down, start off slowly.", Axel answered, he turned to Radar and Nell, "I know you're too old. But how about being the Ring Bearer, Radar? Nell, you could be an usher.", he continued, assigning some of the roles, (Oddly, Olivia didn't mind.), Radar's eyes widened, "Oh, s-sure!", he calmly stuttered, "Sweet, take them to their seats!", Nell said, seemingly fine with it, "Well we don't have enough people, so... We're making Lukas part of the groomsmen and Jesse part of the bridesmaids...", Olivia said, Lukas and Jesse happily nodded, "...AND the Godmother and Godfather.", she continued, their looks lowered. "What about me?", Aiden asked, "Aiden, I trust you enough to be... my Best Man. Make it good.", Axel answered, Aiden's face lit up, "I will not let you down. We can actually use fireworks, right?", he said, "Well, yeah. We can.", Axel said smiling. Ivor was writing all the details down to look over.

Later that day, after assigning roles and stuff, Petra was in the Order Hall. Lukas was there, too. Petra didn't have anyone, so she couldn't get what she wanted so easily. So she decided to do that forcefully, smiling as she made her voice more seductive and walked over to Lukas. Lukas noticed her getting closer, "Uh, hey Petra.", he said, "Hi, Lukas~.", Petra responded in her seductive voice, she grabbed Lukas's hands, "W-What are you doing?", he frantically asked, Petra smiled even more, "I'm not interested in Aiden, and everyone else either doesn't suit me, is taken, or will be taken. But screw it, I'll be your first and you'll be my first.", she answered. She pinned Lukas to the nearest wall, raised one of his hand up on the wall, and put his other hand on her shoulder. "P-Petra, I-I-I can't do this! I don't l-like you t-that w-way, a-and I'm with Jesse!", Lukas said panicking, "Well, Jesse doesn't have to know~.", Petra tried to reassure him, slowly directing his hand down to her hip. But someone was watching them, though.

The door opened and Petra let go of Lukas, feeling instant regret. Jesse gasped and then her eyes narrow, so did everyone else's. "Lukas, Petra!", Jesse yelled angrily, "What are you DOING?!", she continued, fire visible in her eyes. Lukas and Petra stepped away from each other, "J-J-J-Jesse, I-I can explain.", Lukas stammered, "I am SO sorry, Jesse!", Petra apologized. Jesse viciously snarled, "Whoa, what did we walk into?", Olivia asked, "I don't want to know.", Axel answered, "What did this just happen?", Radar mumbled, "Dude, she just tried to make a two-timer!", Nell said to Lukas, "This is low, especially for you and Petra.", Aiden added, Jesse took a deep breath, "Guys, I would like to speak to them alone.", she said. "Um, Jesse? You can't talk this out with yourself.", Ivor mentioned. Jesse whipped her head towards everyone else, her green eyes glowing red (I don't think anyone knew they could do this), "I said... GET... OUT... NOW!", Jesse yelled as her eyes went back to normal.

Aiden gulped as everyone's eyes widened and they all fled, except Jesse, Lukas, and Petra. Petra turned to sneak before Jesse caught her, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!", Jesse yelled, causing Petra to flinch and turn back around. "Jesse, please! Just listen to me!", Petra begged, Jesse growled, "I'm so VERY sorry, she's stronger than me! I couldn't walk away from her! I'm sorry!", Lukas pleaded, "You two think you're sorry, HUH?! Is that it?! How are you both ever going to prove to me that you're sorry?! 'Sorry' doesn't always fix things, guys!", Jesse angrily shouted, "Jesse, I love a lot and that won't change for the world.", Lukas said, "Yeah, I don't like him that much either.", Petra added, "Then what was THAT, Petra? I know you'd never do THOSE kinds of deals, but if you did, all three of us would wind up with STDs or other nasty things.", Jesse said still angry, "I wouldn't think about doing that stuff, I'd never do something to give whatever grossness that is to you guys.", Petra responded. "And I wouldn't give that to you, my girlfriend. And it would just break my heart... Although, if I like one thing about Petra, it's her hair.", Lukas said out loud, "Wait, what? Really?", Petra responded blushing briefly, "LUKAS...", Jesse sneered through her teeth, Petra yelped, "Ah, but not as smooth and nice as yours! Plus you're the one I liked since the beginning, I always thought you were beautiful.", Lukas confessed, Jesse smile and felt much better, "I won't do that again, I was out of control. I would've done something to Lukas and it wouldn't feel right. I'll back off now.", Petra added and quietly walked away.

Jesse forgave her, too. Jesse sighed and fell to the floor, hands on her chest. Lukas sat down by her, "You know you're the most beautiful girl to me, like Olivia is to Axel.", he calmly said, "I... I... I was just so scared that... you never thought that of me...", Jesse mentioned, "Now, hold on. I would never do that if it wasn't true, Jesse. I would never lie to you like that.", Lukas responded, Jesse sat up, "Sorry, I needed that.", Jesse said happily, "It's alright. Things are changing, we're all changing. With Olivia being pregnant, and her wedding, and all the mood swings she'll be having.", Lukas responded, Jesse cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, Lukas. I should've trusted you and Petra more.", she said, "It's fine, Petra apologized and she made a promise. And it was good that you guys came when you did.", Lukas responded rubbing the back of his head, Jesse chuckled. Petra won't do a stunt like that to anyone ever again, but someone will help her out.

 _ **Whoo, oh boy...**_


	5. The Wedding

Three months later, it was the day of Axel and Olivia's wedding, Ivor set everything up and told all of Beacon Town. He even told them Olivia's pregnant, they got over-excited. The bachelor party and bachelorette party were ruined due to things getting out of hand on both sides. Radar will be embarrassed about it for a while, the fights weren't enough. Something else just had to happen...

 _...Flashback..._

Radar escaped the two parties with Axel, and so did Petra with Olivia. After Axel and Olivia made it home safely, Radar came across Petra. Petra wasn't going to seduce anyone with a wife or girlfriend, but she still wanted something she asked for a year ago. "Hey, Radar. I know this might sound weird, but I need to ask a personal favor.", Petra said, "Okay, what is it?", Radar skeptically responded, "...Can you get me pregnant?", Petra asked, "What?! No way, I can't do that! If the others found out, what would they think of you and me?!", Radar answered, Petra rolled her eyes, "You've been friends with us for three years, it's sorta fine. And Nell's a forgiving person too, in case you're wondering. Look. I don't like Aiden, Ivor's older than me, Axel and Olivia are getting married tomorrow, everyone else is taken, and you're not with anyone yet. It's not like with Lukas like last time.", she said, "But would it make me, a prostitute?", Radar asked strictly, "Not exactly, you'll actually be a father.", Petra answered, Radar sighed knowing he can't get out of this, "Alright, fine. I'll do it.", he responded, "Oh thank you, Radar! You won't regret this!", Petra said happily as she dragged him to her house. He didn't fight because she was a bit more stronger than he was. The next morning, Radar explained it to Jesse and she told the others. Nell couldn't believe it, she should've became Radar's girlfriend earlier on.

 _...End of flashback..._

And a few hours later, when everyone was getting ready, Petra came in with a positive pregnancy test in her hand. "Guys, it worked! Olivia's not gonna be the only mother here! I'm pregnant, too!", Petra exclaimed happily, Nell froze up bitterly, "You okay there, Nell? You know she asked Radar for just this, right?", Lukas asked, "Yeah, dude. It's just hard to believe, that's all.", Nell answered with her eye twitching, Radar rubbed his right arm nervously, "Come on, guys. We gotta get ourselves dressed up.", Jesse spoke up, Ivor nodded and everyone went into separate rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. The girls were wearing white dresses and wedding gowns and Olivia had one to accommodate her large belly along with her other measurements. The boys were wearing proper wedding tuxedos and Axel's was tailored to fit comfortably considering his burly figure. They were ready, or so they thought. An hour later in the middle of town, where the wedding was being held, Nell got everyone to their seats. A lot of people the gang ever met were there, Isa was made the Officiant, the rest of the living members of the order of the stone were there as well. (Optional decision: Magnus or Ellegaard.) Everyone was waiting for the bride and the groom, as well as the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

However Olivia and Axel were experiencing a crisis on both sides, "I can't do it, I can't!", Axel said, "Yes, you can!", Gill responded, "You don't understand, I didn't realize how big this actually is!", Axel said, "Looks just like pre-wedding jitters to me.", Aiden muttered, "Axel, you'll be fine. You just need to calm down and get out there.", Lukas calmly said, Axel finally pulled himself together, "You're right, I won't let these jitters get the better of me. Olivia's probably going through the same thing.", Axel responded. Meanwhile Olivia had the same issue, "I can't do it, I can't!", Olivia said, "Yes, you can!", Maya responded, "You don't understand, I didn't realize how big this actually is!", Olivia said, "Looks just like pre-wedding jitters to me.", Petra muttered, "Olivia, you'll be fine. You just need to calm down and then get out there.", Jesse calmly said, Olivia finally pulled herself together, "You're right, I won't let these jitters get the better of me. Axel's probably going through the same thing.", Olivia responded. With that in mind, the girls took down Olivia's pigtails and curled her hair before she put on the veil.

A couple minutes later, Olivia smiled and walked down the isle to the platform where Axel, Aiden, and Isa were, hold a small bouquet of white flowers. Soon she got onto the platform and held Axel's hands and he held hers, "Welcome, everyone. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two unlikely people, Olivia and Axel. Now before we beginning, allow me to read a passage from-", Isa announced, Ivor cut her off by loud clearing his throat to signal they only have two hours for the reception, "Um, oh. Okay then, we'll go straight to the vows. Olivia, do you take Axel to be your lawfully wedded husband?", Isa asked, "I do.", Olivia answered, "And Axel, do you take Olivia to be your lawfully wedded wife.", Isa continued, "I do.", Axel answered, "Now if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold their peace.", Isa said, nobody objected, "Very well, then. By the power invested in me and this scepter...", Isa said as she held up a basic golden scepter, before she then accidentally hit Aiden with it, "Ow!", Aiden shouted, "I hereby pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.", Isa declared. Axel and Olivia briefly kissed on the lips, the crowd went 'Aww...' before they cheered. Radar brought two golden rings with diamonds to the couple, one for the bride and one for the groom, Aiden put them on their middle fingers before he and Radar stepped down.

Olivia threw the bouquet to Petra, Nell, Maya, and Jesse (the bridesmaids), which got caught by Jesse. Axel took a white ribbon off Olivia's dress and threw it to Radar, Gill, Aiden, and Lukas (the groomsmen), which got caught by Lukas (coincidentally). "Welp, guess I'm next then.", Jesse said, "I'll take you up on your offer.", Lukas said smiling, "Lukas!", Jesse responded, blushing hard for a moment, "Alright, everyone! Enjoy the reception, even though we only got two hours!", Ivor said. In no time at all, thanks to Ivor, everyone was enjoying the reception. Well, except for Jesse, who snuck out to the Order hall to breathe after an hour. Lukas followed after her, "Hey, what's wrong?", he asked her as he undid his tie, "Oh, nothing. It's just... Olivia and Petra are both pregnant, Olivia and Axel are finally married, and I feel like it's all going to fast.", Jesse answered, "I understand, change is happening fast and it's not very comfortable. We'll get through it though, we have pretty good lives.", Lukas said, Jesse calmly smiled.

Suddenly a figure came up to them, it was Stella wearing a white dress like Jesse's and her hair was in a braid. "Um... Hello, Jesse, Lukas. I, um, wanted to, uh, apologize for being a bitch in the past, so I got these for Axel and Olivia's child.", Stella said handing Jesse eight white boxes, each with a necklace inside, "Oh. Well thanks, Stella. This is great.", Jesse responded, "Just tell them they're from me, thank you. Well, ciao.", Stella said and proceeded to leave town. "Well, that was nice of her.", Lukas said, "Yeah. I think she realized it's her fault for trusting the Admin three years ago, her people might be blaming her for it.", Jesse responded, "Yeah, that might be.", Lukas said, "I love you, Lukas.", Jesse said, "Love you too, Jesse.", Lukas responded. The two hugged before going home, it was a great day.

 _ **Ha, another chapter...**_


	6. The Birth of a Future Hero

It's been six months since the first wedding and three since the second, Maya got pregnant by Gill and Olivia was expecting her baby any day now. The Baby Showers were great, too. They all had different symptoms, but they all had mood swings, nausea, fatigue, dizziness, and fainting. They also knew that most of the time, babies come before or after they're due. The girls couldn't be happier.

Jesse built the rooms for the babies in each house their mothers live in, making the wool floors white until the genders are known. Most of the boys including Ivor helped her out, Aiden and Gill helped Nell watch over the mothers outside of town in the mean time. There, Maya fainted and fell onto the birch wood floor, not damaging herself or her baby. "Aiden, Maya just passed out.", Gill said, "Not again, that's the fourth time today!", Aiden responded as the two woke up Maya and helped her up to a chair. The others came rushing towards them, "So any names planned out, dudes?", Nell asked, "We all have some good ones.", Axel answered, "If it's a boy, 'William'. If it's a girl, 'Mina'.", Olivia added, "We're going to name it 'Vanessa' if it's a girl, we don't know what name to choose if it's a boy.", Maya admitted, "Same here, only chose one. I like 'Melody'.", Petra responded, "Righteous!", Nell said smiling brightly.

Suddenly Olivia froze, only to begin breathing rapidly and groaning in pain. Axel starting freaking out, "What... What's going on?!", he asked frantically, "Axel... Axel, I think... I think the baby's coming!", Olivia answered in pain, "WHAT?!", everyone shouted, "Go, go, go! To Nell's place!", Jesse shouted as she and everyone else got up and starting running but they all stopped as Lukas spoke, "Wait, pregnant women shouldn't run all the way there!", he stated, "Then, what are we SUPPOSED to do?!", Ivor responded. "Hey!", a familiar male voice said, getting everyone's attention. It was StampyCat and his roommate StacyPlays, they both were building a small train track through town, which conveniently stopped at Nell's house, with five mine carts for Nell, the pregnant girls, and one other person. "You guys need a lift?", Stacy said, "Stamps, Stacy! Thank you so much!", Jesse shouted. In just a few seconds, Stampy helped the girls in three of the carts before Aiden and Nell jumped in.

"Now, hold on tight!", Stampy shouted as the five in the mine carts did just that, Stacy pulled the switch and the mine carts went, the others went on foot as Stampy and Stacy stayed behind. As the mine carts stopped in front of Nell's home, Aiden jumped out and started to help Petra and Maya out. "You go get Olivia into your house, we'll be right in there! Go, woman!", Aiden said, "It'll be fine, Aiden-dude, Olivia-dude! I made a birthing place ahead of time, just wait a little longer!", Nell responded. After a couple minute, Olivia was only in a green hospital gown and was lying on a bed with a rubber water-proof cover over half of it. Aiden and Nell were helping her hold her legs open for delivering, Maya and Petra were in a waiting room where the others arrived. Olivia's contractions were not even apart, it was definitely time to do this, the baby was finally coming out.

"Alright dudette, when I count to three, you push as hard as you can, got it?!", Nell asked, Olivia nodded, "Alright! Okay... One, two, three! Push!", Nell shouted, Olivia pushed out the baby part way and screamed, "Again! One, two, three! Push!", Nell shouted, Olivia pushed out the baby part way again and screamed louder, "And again! Uno, dos, tres! Push, push, push, push!", Nell shouted, Olivia pushed out the baby part way again and panted, "We're half way there, just a couple more pushes! Now... One, two, three! Push!", Nell shouted, Olivia pushed out the baby part way again and painfully grunted, "Again! One, two, three! Push, push!", Nell shouted, Olivia pushed out the baby part way yet again and groaned, "Okay, you got this! One, two, three! Go, push!", Aiden shouted this time, Olivia pushed out the baby part way yet again and moaned, "It's head's poking out, it's crowning!", Nell shouted, "Oh, it has hair! Why am I able to take this?!", Aiden yelled, "Okay, one more time! One, two, three! PUSH!", Nell shouted, Olivia pushed out the baby twice as hard and weakly yelped. The pain was gone and the cries of the newborn started, Olivia sighed in relief.

"Dude, get a towel! Over there!", Nell told Aiden as she pointed, he went to do just that. Olivia smiled, she was so happy that her baby was alive. Nell and Aiden nodded, "Dudes, it's a dude!", Nell said, the baby is in fact male, Olivia smiled than passed out from exhaustion. A couple hours later, Nell came out, "Guys, you could come in. Everybody's fine.", she said. Everyone else went in to Olivia on a bed covered by a blue-ish blanket still wearing the greenish gown and holding her brand new baby boy who was now in a diaper and wrapped up in a sky blue blanket, they all smiled and marveled at the baby and Axel was crying happy tears as he hugged his wife's shoulder and held his son for a minute before handing him back to his wife. The baby has skin lighter than his mother's yet darker than his father's, his two little eyebrows are slight thicker than normal, his hair was black like his parents', he even opened his little eyes once, revealing them to be coal black like his parents'.

Olivia nursed the new baby, which the boys looked away from, and the rest of the thing was everybody still marveling at the newborn. This made Petra and Maya to want to have kids even more. "Olivia, this is great. And he's gonna grow up just fine.", Axel finally said, "Yes, he is. ...William's gonna be just fine.", Olivia happily responded, Nell then came back, "Good news, little dude's perfectly healthy.", Nell announced, making Axel and Olivia smile, "But there's bad news, his right leg, it... I'm afraid it'll never be like the rest of his bones, it's crooked and broken and deformed. It'll be painful for him to walk on, but it'll become more bearable when he's older. The pain would just be there and the leg might have to be cut off and replaced, I'm sorry...", she continued. Everyone then became sad, especially Axel and Olivia. "Oh...", Olivia said sadly, "I am sorry about that.", Ivor told the married couple, "No, don't be. It's not your fault, Ivor.", Axel said in a sadder tone than Olivia's.

Later, after writing his name on a birth certificate, the whole town heard about William and his situation. They gave 'Sorry about your kid' presents to him and his parents. Olivia came out of the hospital the next day, she and Axel knowing life will get better for their son.

 ** _Well unfortunately, it's not over yet..._**


	7. Death of a Dear Hero

Nine months and three days later, Jesse and Radar were walking to the far right side of town, Jesse holding a rose and Radar with a six-month-old baby girl wearing pink clothes in his arms. The baby girl has skin like Petra's, her hair is black and orange, and her little eyes are black like Radar's. Jesse was shown to be six months pregnant, as well. As they walked, they reached the cemetery and walked up to a tall tombstone and the name on it was... ' _Petra_ '. There was even a picture of her on the tombstone, so she would still be recognized. Jesse put the rose on the ground in front of it trying not to hurt her unborn babies (I say babies because she'll have twins), Radar depressingly looking at the ground. Jesse stood up carefully and sighed, "She said she would give up adventuring or even her life for her, looks like she really has...", Jesse said, turning over to Radar and the baby girl. Radar heard her and his expression changed then changed back still staring at the ground, the baby girl looked at both of them in confusion and was only making Radar feel even worse.

 _...Flashback..._

Petra was in the same setting as Olivia was while giving birth, and the child survived. The same child Radar was holding later on. Although, Petra was suffering from stomach aches and cramps. Those are normal things during pregnancy, but Petra's were more severe the Olivia's, Nell's, or Maya's. (For those of you who want to know, Nell did the same favor for Aiden that Radar did for Petra.) So when the baby girl finally came out, so did six pints of Petra's blood without drowning the baby. As Aiden and Nell dried the baby girl off and made sure she was healthy, Petra passed out from exhaustion for two hours and lost four more pints of blood. She stopped bleeding that, thank goodness, but ten pints was still too much for her loose. When Nell came in and told everyone the good new and bad news, they were all devastated, "So... Good news, the baby's health and alive. Bad news, Petra lost ten pints of her blood and I don't have that equipment yet.", she said very sadly.

They all went in for their friend's final half-hour. Petra was able to nurse her daughter, hear that she's healthy and nothing's wrong with her, and even see her little eyes open once, a happy smile on her face. "Well, at least it isn't her that's dying... Radar, can you do me a favor? Watch over her and protect her, you are her father after all...", Petra said at one point in a raspy voice, Radar nodded at her begging words. The rest of the half hour passed and Petra's eyes shut closed and her body went limp and she finally flat-lined, " _Goodbye..._ ", she whispered to everyone, "No... Petra...", Ivor muttered. The girls started crying and the boys started to refuse to believe it. After writing the child's name on a birth certificate, Jesse announced to the town that the new baby girl was born and Petra was dead, the townspeople were excited to hear about the child of another member of the New Order of the Stone but were sad to hear about her death. Radar had to care of a child along with helping Jesse run Beacon Town, but that's not what bothered him.

 _...End of flashback..._

"She was one of the people I knew since I was eight, she hasn't changed that much over the years. She'd never give up on something like that baby.", Jesse said, "Yeah.", Radar responded before sighing, "This is all my fault. If I said 'No' at the right moment, she would still be alive right now.", he continued, Jesse walked up to him, "It's NOT your fault, Radar. None of us saw this coming, and so soon. You thought it would be fine.", she said, "Right... Right.", Radar responded. Jesse smiled sadly and started walking away, Radar just stood there thinking. He thought about Axel and Olivia giving him tips about parenting and then he suddenly realized something, Petra might live on in his daughter. He looked down at the baby girl, "Well, guess it's me and you... I also like your name, _Melody_...", he said to her, revealing her name. A white twinkly flash appeared briefly in both of Melody's little eyes, Radar wondered what that was about.

Jesse looked down at her belly, "Why is it that sometimes people I know about or care about die in front of me? First Magnus/Ellegaard, then Reuben, now Petra?", Jesse said to herself, "...No. No more. I won't let someone else die, not either of you at least...", she continued, talking to her unborn twins instead. It was still the start of the next Order of the Stone.

 ** _I am so sorry..._**


End file.
